


Elation

by Elkiey



Series: My Whumptober 2020 ~~☆ [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Day 18, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Nuclear Weapons, Paranoia, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkiey/pseuds/Elkiey
Summary: elation[ ih-ley-shuhn ]nouna feeling or state of great joy or pride; exultant gladness; high spirits.Being alone with your thoughts is never good.
Series: My Whumptober 2020 ~~☆ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980466
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Elation

“Well?” 

The voice came from above Yao, demanding, as he quickly scanned through the papers that had been thrown on his desk not moments before. The word was spoken quickly, as though it were the personification of Yao’s paranoia. The person in question bit his lip, trying to understand what the report could mean. The words went into his head, but he was thinking about so much that they weren’t comprehended.

Yao waved his hand nonchalantly, “You are dismissed.” The messenger left the room.

By the way it was written, it seemed as though Alfred and Ivan had held a secret meeting. Yao’s hands went from the paper, to his desk, to his hair, trying to figure out what this could mean. _‘They could be meeting about anything, right?’_ His hands moved back to the desk and began drumming.

The little voice in his head, which he was sure wasn’t his but was there nontheless, spoke up. _‘You’re the biggest threat to them right now. Everyone knows that.’_

Yao nodded in agreement, pushing his chair back and standing up. He began to pace back and forth, thinking. He wasn’t sure what the other two thought of him, but he definitely was a threat. He remembered the clear look of fear present on the American’s face, if only for a second, after Yao's announcement. Ivan was much more difficult to read, but Yao knew how angry the Russian was at him. It wasn’t a far throw to assume they would work together to destroy him. His pacing sped up.

For a second, he thought to the past. Four thousand years. For four thousand years, he had survived. How could he just die here? He knew Kiku would say he was being paranoid, but Kiku wasn’t here right now. No one was here for him. For all he knew, Kiku could be part of this conspiracy. Anyone could be. And with that logic, anyone could attack him at any time, nuclear or not.

Yao spun and hurried back to his desk, grabbing the key from his pocket, fumbling it in its place in the second drawer down. His heart was racing, his hand shaking, his long-held fear coming to the surface as he realized the plausibility of a war. _‘I can’t let four thousand years worth of work go to waste.’_

Finally, the drawer opened, and Yao took out the small red button inside. His boss was going to kill him for this, but it was better than Alfred killing him. Or Ivan. Or Kiku. Or any of the other countries who were working with them and wanted him gone.

He pressed it without any hesitation. And for a second, everything was quiet, the beating of his heart the only sound. The nukes had been launched, but to where, Yao didn’t know. But what would it matter, since anyone was a conspirator. The calm was pressing, and Yao began to chuckle. For the past hundred years, this fear had been pressing on him, always in the background, affecting everything he did. Now, it had been replaced by something more… liberating. Perhaps it was elation, or relief. 

Yao laughed, and put the button on his desk. He sat down and poured himself a drink happily. Yes, elation. Freedom. As he went to drink it, the button caught his eye. He shrugged, a powerful feeling rushing through him, and pressed it again.


End file.
